The present invention relates generally to apparatus for the treatment of end stage renal disease. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable apparatus for the performance of peritoneal dialysis.
Dialysis to support a patient whose renal function has decreased to the point where the kidneys no longer sufficiently function is well known. Two principal dialysis methods are utilized: hemodialysis; and peritoneal dialysis.
In hemodialysis, the patient's blood is passed through an artificial kidney dialysis machine. A membrane in the machine acts as an artificial kidney for cleansing the blood. Because the treatment is extracorporeal, it requires special machinery and a visit to a center, such as in a hospital, that performs the treatment.
To overcome this disadvantage associated with hemodialysis, peritoneal dialysis (hereafter “PD”) was developed. PD utilizes the patient's own peritoneum (a membranous lining of the abdominal body cavity) as a semi-permeable membrane. With its good perfusion, the peritoneum is capable of acting as a natural semi-permeable membrane.
PD periodically infuses sterile aqueous solution into the peritoneal cavity. This aqueous solution is called PD solution, or dialysate for short. Diffusion and osmosis exchanges take place between the solution and the blood stream across the peritoneum. These exchanges remove the waste products that the kidneys normally excrete. The waste products typically consist of solutes like urea and creatinine. The kidneys also function to maintain the proper levels of other substances, such as sodium and water, which also need to be regulated by dialysis. The diffusion of water and solutes across the peritoneal membrane during dialysis is called ultrafiltration.
In continuous ambulatory PD, a dialysis solution is introduced into the peritoneal cavity utilizing a catheter, normally placed into position by a visit to a doctor. An exchange of solutes between the dialysate and the blood is achieved by diffusion.
In many prior art PD machines, removal of fluids is achieved by providing a suitable osmotic gradient from the blood to the dialysate to permit water outflow from the blood. This allows a proper acid-base, electrolyte and fluid balance to be achieved in the body. The dialysis solution is simply drained from the body cavity through the catheter. The rate of fluid removal is dictated by height differential between patient and machine.
A preferred PD machine is one that is automated. These machines are called cyclers, designed to automatically infuse, dwell, and drain PD solution to and from the patient's peritoneal cavity. A cycler is particularly attractive to a PD patient because it can be used at night while the patient is asleep. This frees the patient from the day-to-day demands of continuous ambulatory PD during his/her waking and working hours.
The treatment typically lasts for several hours. It often begins with an initial drain cycle to empty the peritoneal cavity of spent dialysate. The sequence then proceeds through a succession of fill, dwell, and drain phases that follow one after the other. Each phase is called a cycle.
Unlike hemodialysis machines, which are operated by doctors or trained technicians, PD cyclers may be operated by the patient. Furthermore, many PD patients travel, which means taking their PD cyclers with them. Thus the insertion and operation of the cassette interface should be as ergonomic, safe and foolproof as possible, while exhibiting enhanced performance. The all-important design of the cassette itself should permit the maximum flexibility in functionality.
The intent of this invention is to provide improved PD equipment with a focus on the design of the cassette and cassette compartment of the PD cycler.